The invention relates to an electrical drive unit for a motor vehicle in which a wheel hub drive driving a vehicle wheel is provided.
Such wheel hub drives are used, in particular, in electric vehicles. Because the wheel hub drives in these motor vehicles are arranged on the vehicle wheel, they are especially dependent on the weather conditions and must therefore be designed especially tight, in order to prevent penetration of moisture, for example, water, and/or foreign bodies, for example, dirt particles, into the wheel hub drive, in order to prevent resulting damage on the wheel hub drive due to moisture and/or foreign bodies.